


Main Page

by ArtMaster



Series: Arrow AUs [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, These are little AUs imma writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtMaster/pseuds/ArtMaster
Summary: This is where you drop some suggestions for me to do in this series. Some are AUs, some are like AUs.





	1. The Main Page

Hey guys! On the next chapter you will see the fanfics I'm going to try to write. On the third is where you drop your suggestions. I will often try to drop some updates to chapter two when I come up with ideas. On the fourth chapter is where I will leave the title to the fanfic and if I plan on making it a series or not. I may not update often. Thank you for reading this. Bye!


	2. Stories i hope to write

1\. A Percy Jackson and the Olympians AU  
2\. Some what of a Family fic  
3\. High school AU  
4\. Hogwarts AU  
5\. Song fic  
6\. Foster Care AU 7\. Vampire AU  
8\. Werewolf AU


	3. Suggestions

Write your suggestions in the comments below.


	4. Titles

1\. Percy Jackson fanfic: Oliver Queen and the Greek Gods, hope to make a series.  
2.Famfic of sorts: Team Arrow Goes Through Some Changes, just one fanfiction  
3\. High School AU: Star City High, one fanfiction  
4\. Hogwarts AU: Starry Skys, one fanfiction  
5\. Song fic AU: If We Have Each Other, one fanfiction

6\. Forster Care: We Are Family, one fanfiction

7\. In The house of Vampires one fanfic  
8\. Life Makes No Sense


End file.
